Exploration
by Incidental
Summary: A small blonde girl, pink-faced and glassy eyed, was clinging to her sister for support. And it wasn't his fault at all. He wasn't about to tuck her into bed.


I don't own anyone recognizable. It's been a while since I've written my fanfics. If anyone needs a 'Cissa in a roleplay they know about, I'm _more _than available. This little plot bubble has been dancing in my head for about a week...

_Anyways_, comments are always appreciated!

* * *

Lucius Malfoy looked up as he felt someone's glare on the back of his neck. One of his pale fingers twitched against the glass of cognac he currently held, and he paused in his response to Walden. His cool, grey eyes met the rather livid set owned by Bellatrix Lestrange, formerly Black. The reason for her displeasure was obvious; a smaller blonde girl, pink-faced and glassy eyed, was clinging to her sister for support.

And it wasn't fair at all, some childish part of the Malfoy heir pouted in the back of his mind. He hadn't brought her along. He hadn't forced anything down her throat. In fact, he hadn't talked to her in almost two months time (aside from 'hello's and other small, polite comments during the dances they shared at the two events he'd attended). He wasn't responsible for his fiancé's predicament in the least and therefore felt little need to fix it.

She'd been the one to suggest this stupid little idea anyways.

Lucius had been Narcissa's only experience with anyone of the opposite sex, with the exception of her cousins. He'd worked very, very had to shoo any other boys away during their school years. Even when she'd been awkward and uninterested in boys, he'd been the only figure at her side. He'd felt this sort of protective and possessive nature since the two were young children. Lucius Malfoy had chosen his intended bride before he'd hit puberty and he did _not_ give up on anything until he succeeded. They'd been officially engaged since the New Year's Eve of her seventh year, with plans to marry a year after her graduation.

But two or three months ago the blasted girl had a change of heart or a pre-life crisis or something. She'd suggested they take a sort of break, though still remain engaged, and explore other individuals. She'd settled her half-naked body into his lap and pouted. Of course, she'd insisted as she ran a finger along his slightly agape mouth, she'd return to him and always love him without question but she wanted to explore.

He could never say 'no' to her, especially once she learned to use her body to get her way. She'd learned very quickly after the first time they'd been intimate, just how much she could rule him. He loved her, he loved her body, and he loved to please her. He grudgingly agreed to her plea, giving her 5 months to do what she liked as long as she was discrete.

They were still publically together, but he took very careful measures to avoid society as much as he could. But in private parties, such as the one he'd been forced to give by his peers and friends after a particularly successful period of muggle raids this evening, he was forced to watch boys chat her up and dance with her and escort her to the rose garden for some much needed private talk. Lucius could hardly stand it.

His own cousin was her point of her interest tonight and he'd been the one who'd insisted she try the variety of alcoholic drinks she'd consumed. And it appeared that Bellatrix was now picking up his cousin's pieces. 'Cissa wasn't one to hold her alcohol and Lucius usually made it his job to monitor and hand her drinks at periods that were good for her. His so called protective and possessive nature almost borderlined on obsession at times (which _may_ have been why Narcissa was interested in experiencing life outside of his wingspan). Laurie (the cousin with whom Cissa had been consorting with) hardly could take care of her like he could, her more than inebriated self was proof of such.

He sighed and moved slightly towards Bellatrix, who was still trying to hold Cissa up. "Put her upstairs, she knows which room she always stays in." His arm gave an involuntary twitch to grab a hold of her and carry her upstairs himself. He refrained, gripping the class of alcohol more tightly. Her things had been placed in the room next to his own, one decorated in shades of green and blue that seemed crafted to compliment her pale skin. Lucius shook his head in attempt to _not_ think about her milky skin.

The two disappeared and the party slowly began to die off. Several had already retired (like his cousin, for instance, who'd flown up to the room Lucius' mother had arranged for him to occupy while he stayed with them for the month. At least he had brains not to remain and attempt conversation with Lucius at this very moment). With Narcissa already tucked in, Lucius (semi guiltily, though he repeatedly reminded himself that this was her idea and he had her permission) downed several more glasses of his father's best booze. And when he retired to his own room it was on a rather unsteady pair of feet with one of the Greengrass girls.

His back hit the door as she worked on the door knob, taking quite a few minutes as her face was buried in Lucius' neck in a furious attempt (he could only guess) to cover his pale skin in hickies- which in his current state wasn't as infuriating as usual. The door finally clicked open and Lucius stumbled on a pair of pumps.

Which was rather confusing, considering that he didn't wear pumps and therefore they didn't belong on _his_ floor.

His hand reached up and clapped over Greengrass' mouth, his eyes scanning his private rooms. He tilted his head and snuck a peak around the corner to his own bed. There, nestled on the right side, was a rather slim female. Her crookedly braided blonde hair gave her away; there was only one girl Lucius knew who insisted on braiding her hair every night before bed.

His eyes went wide and he sat the Greengrass girl on his floor, pressing a finger to her lips and shushing her drunken giggles. He stumbled to his bed, kneeling down and crawling to her side. One hand held himself steady while the other tugged slightly on the blankets to make sure it was indeed Miss Black curled up in his rather expensive blue-silk sheets. The woman wearing one of his shirts and rubbing her cheek against his pillow in her sleep was unmistakably his fiancé.

And in Lucius' inebriated state, shaking her awake to ask exactly what she was doing in his bed seemed like a rather logical idea. Narcissa blinked her eyes open at him, the baby blue peeking out behind her lids.

"I'ma sleeping. What's it look like?" She responded- which to her credit _was_ a perfectly reasonable answer.

"But this is my bed!" The boy hissed, eyes flickering to where Greengrass was semi-silently trying to get out of her stockings without removing her shoes. His eyes moved back to the blonde in his bed.

"I always sleep here," her tone had turned into a soft whine, her fingers moving to pull the sheet above her eyes in an effort to go back to sleep. She rolled back onto her side and pressed her backside firmly against his body. Lucius bit his lip to contain a small gasp.

It had been a _rather_ long time (in his mind) since she'd pressed any part of her body against that area. His teenaged body was hard in an instant. He had to get Greengrass out of his rooms.

Lucius quickly moved from his bed, grabbing a hold of the girl he'd wanted to screw just a few minutes ago and pushing her towards the door. She was protesting each step in a rather loud whisper and Lucius was ready to put her to sleep to get her out.

"Just….get….out….go find…" Lucius was panting as he repeatedly kicked the girls heals out of where she'd dug them into his carpet. He was reaching for the door when it swung open, causing him to gasp in confusion. "_Laurie_?"

Greengrass moved her head around, looking confused. "I dun want your cousin, Lucy! Can't we just…"

But Lucius had stopped listening and had dropped her to the floor. His cousin was brandishing a bottle of wine and tugging on his at the openings of his robes. Lucius was beginning to doubt there was anything under them.

"I've been looking for 'Cissy!" He whispered, leaning over Lucius' shoulder and peering around the room for her. Lucius shoved him back out the door, forcing him to trip over Greengrass and hit the wall with a thud. His great-aunt Elphaba gave a squawk in protest and muttered something about a generation of miscreants. He pushed Greengrass towards the portrait as well, slammed the door, and locked it for good measure.

Lucius caught his breath and watched the sleeping lump of woman in his bed for a few minutes, almost half annoyed she'd slept through the bustle. His arousal had been diminished by the whole affair. He doubted there would be anything to give him cause to get it up again now. She was definitely asleep. He moved to his closet and changed into a pair of pajama pants, eyeing where Cissa had clearly gone through his clothing to find something to sleep in that fit her tastes. She couldn't have been completely oblivious to whose room she was commandeering. His reflection was smirking back at him at that little bit of knowledge.

He returned to his bed, gently prying back the blankets and nestling against the youngest Black sister. This _was_ the room she usually slept in, when his parents gave him free rein of the house and went away for periods of time (like now, when they were visiting Rome to celebrate his father's retirement). Of course her parents needed to be kept blind about that little fact, more so than his own parents. Bella could be bribed off….Greengrass wouldn't remember anything….and as for- but Lucius was cut off from his sleepy slightly-less than sober planning by a little mewl of pleasure from Cissa. She'd rolled onto her left side and had buried her face against his Quiddditch toned chest.

Everything could wait, he decided. The first thing he needed to address when they woke up was this exploring other people situation. Two months was plenty. Lucius wrapped his arms tightly around her, buried his nose in her strawberry scented locks, and let himself fall asleep.


End file.
